SMAP
S'ports '''M'usic 'A'ssemble 'P'eople, or '''SMAP was a popular Japanese boy band created by Johnny & Associates. The group initially debuted in 1988 but didn't release music until 1991. The group officially disbanded on December 31, 2016. Members *Nakai Masahiro (中居正広) *Kimura Takuya (木村拓哉) *Inagaki Goro (稲垣吾郎) *Kusanagi Tsuyoshi (草彅剛) *Katori Shingo (香取慎吾) *Mori Katsuyuki (森且行)* . *Left in June of 1996. Discography Studio Albums *1992.01.01 SMAP 001 *1992.08.26 SMAP 002 *1993.01.01 SMAP 003 *1993.07.07 SMAP 004 *1994.02.02 SMAP 005 *1994.07.07 SMAP 006 〜SEXY SIX〜 *1995.07.07 SMAP 007 〜Gold Singer〜 *1996.03.03 SMAP 008 TACOMAX *1996.08.12 SMAP 009 *1997.08.06 SMAP 011 Su (SMAP 011 ス) *1998.06.18 SMAP 012 VIVA AMIGOS! *1999.07.14 BIRDMAN〜SMAP 013 *2000.10.14 S map〜SMAP 014 *2002.07.24 SMAP 015 *2003.06.25 SMAP 016 *2005.07.27 SAMPLE BANG! *2006.07.26 Pop Up! SMAP *2008.09.24 super.modern.artistic.performance *2010.07.21 We are SMAP! *2012.07.18 GIFT of SMAP *2014.09.03 Mr.S Best Hits Albums *1995.01.01 COOL *1997.03.26 WOOL *2001.03.23 Smap Vest *2001.08.08 pamS *2011.08.07 SMAP AID *2016.12.21 SMAP 25 YEARS Instrumental Albums *1996.04.24 Smappies Rhythmsticks *1999.06.23 smappies II Symphonic Albums *1994.08.24 SMAP SYMPHONIC POPS *1995.03.24 SMAP SYMPHONIC POPS Vol.2 Remix Album *1995.11.22 BOO Mini Album *1998.08.26 La Festa Singles *1991.09.09 Can't Stop!! -LOVING- *1991.12.09 Seigi no mikata wa ate ni naranai (正義 の味方はあてにならない) *1992.03.18 Kokoro no Kagami (心の鏡) *1992.07.08 Makeruna Baby! 〜 Never give up (負けるなBaby! 〜Never give up) *1992.11.11 Egao no Genki (笑顔のゲンキ) *1992.12.11 Yuki ga futte kita (雪が降ってきた) *1993.03.03 Zutto Wasurenai (ずっと忘れない) *1993.06.06 Hajimete no Natsu (はじめての夏) *1993.09.09 Kimi wa kimida yo (君は君だよ) *1993.11.11 $10 *1994.01.01 Kimi-iro Omoi (君色思い) *1994.03.12 Hey Hey Ohkini Maidoari (Hey Hey おおきに毎度あり) *1994.06.06 ORIGINAL SMILE (オリジナル スマイル) *1994.09.09 Ganbarimashou (がんばりましょう) *1994.12.21 Tabun Alright (たぶんオーライ) *1995.03.03 KANSHASHITE (KANSHAして) *1995.06.06 Shiyou yo (しようよ) *1995.09.09 Donna ii Koto (どんないいこと) *1995.11.11 Oretachi ni ashita wa aru (俺たちに明日はある) *1996.02.02 Munasawagi wo Tanomu yo (胸さわぎを頼むよ) *1996.05.05 Hadaka no Ousama 〜Shibutoku Tsuyoku〜 (はだかの王様 〜シブトク つよく〜) *1996.07.15 Aoi Inazuma (青いイナズマ) *1996.11.18 SHAKE *1997.02.26 Dynamite (ダイナマイト) *1997.05.14 Celery (セロリ) *1997.09.26 Peace! *1998.01.14 Yozora no Mukou (夜空ノムコウ) *1998.05.18 Taisetsu (たいせつ) *1999.01.27 Asahi wo mi ni Ikouyo (朝日を見に行こうよ) *1999.06.23 Fly *2000.02.09 LET IT BE *2000.08.20 Lion Heart (らいおんハート) *2001.07.28 Smac *2002.05.15 freebird *2003.03.15 Sekai ni hitotsu dake no hana (世界に一つだけの花) *2005.01.19 Tomodachi e 〜Say What You Will〜 (友だちへ〜Say What You Will〜) *2005.07.27 BANG! BANG! BANKANSU! (BANG! BANG! バカンス!) *2005.11.23 Triangle *2006.04.19 Dear WOMAN *2006.10.11 Arigatou (ありがとう) *2007.12.19 Dangan Fighter (弾丸ファイター) *2008.03.05 Sonomama (そのまま) *2008.08.13 Kono shunkan, Kitto Yumejanai (この瞬間、きっと夢じゃない) *2009.08.26 Sotto Kyutto (そっと きゅっと) *2010.08.04 This is love *2011.12.21 Boku no Hanbun (僕の半分) *2012.04.25 Sakasama no Sora (さかさまの空) *2012.08.01 Moment *2013.02.27 Mistake! *2013.06.05 Joy!! *2013.12.18 Shareotsu (シャレオツ) *2014.04.09 Yes we are *2014.07.16 Top Of The World *2015.02.18 Kareinaru Gyakushuu (華麗なる逆襲) *2015.09.09 Otherside Other Singles *2011.05.04 not alone 〜Shiawase ni narou yo〜 (not alone 〜幸せになろうよ〜) Videos *1991.09.21 Hop Smap Jump! *1992.03.14 1992.1 SMAP 1st LIVE 「Yattekimashita Oshougatsu!!」 Concert (1992.1 SMAP 1st LIVE 「やってきましたお正月！」 コンサート) *1994.11.11 SEXY SIX SHOW *1995.12.16 SMAP 007 MOVIES〜Summer Minna Atsumare Party *1996.12.09 SMAP 010 "TEN" *1997.12.17 1997 SMAP LIVE Su (1997 SMAP LIVE ス) *1998.12.24 SMAP LIVE AMIGOS! *1999.12.22 LIVE BIRDMAN *2001.03.14 LIVE S map *2001.12.21 LIVE pamS *2002.09.21 Clip! Smap! *2003.03.05 Smap! Tour! 2002! *2003.12.24 Live MIJ *2005.12.24 SMAP to Itchatta! SMAP SAMPLE TOUR 2005 (SMAPとイッちゃった！ SMAP SAMPLE TOUR 2005) *2006.12.06 Pop Up! SMAP LIVE! Omottayori Tonjaimashita! Tour (Pop Up! SMAP LIVE! 思ったより飛んじゃいました！ ツアー) *2008.12.17 SMAP 2008 super.modern.artistic.performance tour *2010.12.08 We are SMAP! 2010 CONCERT DVD *2011.12.07 THANKS FOR BEIJING!! *2012.12.05 GIFT of SMAP CONCERT'2012 *2014.12.10 Mr.S "saikou de saikou no CONCERT TOUR" *2016.12.28 Clip! Smap! Complete Singles (Clip! Smap! コンプリートシングルス) Filmography Gallery Trivia *In some of SMAP's early photos (before their music debut), HEIKE-HA members Katsuji Iwasa, Isao Sato, V6's Sakamoto Masayuki, and TOKIO's Kokubun Taichi were once considered SMAP members, this changed when the group released their first single. External Links *SMAP formation history *http://rz-jocelyn.livejournal.com/44186.html?page=1 *http://thegrandline.com/smap.html *http://www.virtualjapan.com/wiki/SMAP *http://www.last.fm/music/Smap/+wiki *http://www.japan-zone.com/modern/smap.shtml *6-SMAP VS 5-SMAP Category:1988 Debuts Category:Groups Category:J-Pop Category:Johnny & Associates Category:2016 Disbanded Category:Idol Category:Boy Groups Category:Victor Entertainment Category:6 Member Group Formations Category:5 Member Group Category:1988 Group Formations